


A Cup of Delight

by Superceoluv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU, mutual flirting, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superceoluv/pseuds/Superceoluv
Summary: Cat and Kara first meet cute at the Danvers Family coffee shop where Kara is sort of the only barista/coffee maker/waitress etc.





	A Cup of Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/gifts).



> Wemightfall, I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful rest of your summer!
> 
> SuperCat Christmas in July Prompt: Very Romantic Coffee Shop AU

When their mother abruptly moves to Europe after their father’s sudden passing, Kara and Alex are left with the responsibility of co-running their family’s coffee shop, featuring delectable doughy treats and a full breakfast menu, Danvers Donuts and Delights located in sunny Midvale, California. The sisters didn’t know what to do with the place at first. They did want to keep the shop open to honor their father who put a lot of his own energy, efforts and time into keeping the place afloat. The girls both just finished college in the past few years, but have had some difficulty securing steady jobs related to their respective fields, English for Kara and Archaeology for Alex. Thus, it’s nice to have the shop as a buffer opportunity to fall back into the familiarity of for at least a short period of time. 

The sisters are not entirely sure they are cut out for running a primarily breakfast based establishment long-term. Kara herself burns toast regularly and cooks eggs with cracked egg shells and Alex can’t brew a decent cup of coffee to save anyone’s life. Luckily, there is a head cook in place at the shop already, their good friend from college, Winn Schott, whom their mother made an equal part owner in the shop before she left. 

With no need to worry about burning down either the kitchen or the whole shop, Kara focuses instead on brewing coffee and stirring together the freshly pressed juices and smoothies the coffee shop’s customers constantly rave about. Alex herself is a darn good baker who learned and honed her craft from watching their mother and father work together. Her sensational fruit-filled and nut-crusted donuts and Winn’s various and savory egg, veggie and meat concoctions that, thankfully, feature no shells at all as a special ingredient complement Kara’s thirst quenching beverage creations well. 

In the morning one day near the beginning of the summer, Alex preps the shop’s morning batches of donuts and Winn cracks and beats eggs for his omelets when Kara whistles as she skips through the back door of the shop at a quarter to five.

Winn wears headphones and can’t hear either Kara’s whistling or when Alex tells Kara, “We have one customer already this morning, but she’s only drinking coffee...for now.”

Kara quizzically replies, “But, Alex, we don’t open for another fifteen minutes?!?”

Alex responds unhappily, “I know! I know! Blame Winn who flipped all of the shop’s front lights on when he came in at four! After I got here and just as soon as I started rolling fresh dough, there was incessant pounding on the front doors which of course he’s just ignored with his headphones in.”

Kara peaks her head over the shop’s kitchen counter and perks up over the view of the lovely woman she sees sitting down before her, “Oh, I wonder who she is? And, why she didn’t ask for a bite to eat? Plus, I’m totally surprised that she stuck around after even sipping that sludge you consider coffee, Alex.”

Alex giggles as Kara starts grinding up a fresh batch of coffee beans to brew for their newest early bird customer.

“She saw me with my hands caked in dough as I opened the door for her and took pity, I guess. She said that it was fine she could wait on ‘more solid sustenance’ as she put it if I could get her one decent cup of coffee right away.”

Kara drops the freshly ground beans into the coffee pot to brew as she questions Alex, “Again, how did she ever think your coffee is anything close to decent?”

“Well, I umm...I cheated.”

“You...What?!?...How?!?”

“Oh, I, uhh, reheated the last bit of coffee you brewed last night. Not always, but I often pour the remainder of your last pot of coffee into a mug and put it in the fridge here to reheat for myself in the morning since you never get here until after me. Instead of drinking it myself, I offered it to her with almond milk as she looked like the fancy doesn’t consume milk or cream type.”

Kara kids, “How chivalrous of you!”

About five minutes later, Kara places a small saucer of almond milk down on her newest customer’s table. Then, she carefully pours the first bit of fresh coffee from the glass pot in her other hand out into the small ceramic mug of this mysterious new visitor with pretty blonde short hair and curls framing her face. The mystery woman taps a pen against the table as she peruses papers and photographs scattered around the table. She sits staring intently at it all with her rose colored glasses practically falling off of her face. Kara’s not seen this woman in either the coffee shop or even anywhere in town before and is intrigued to learn more about her. Kara nearly over-pours the mug when she happily sees no ring sports this woman’s lengthy ring finger, but catches herself just in time. 

The woman looks over at Kara’s nametag hastily pinned to her pink work blouse upside down and doesn’t look up into her face, but back at her scattered pile as she speaks up, “Well, Ah-Rah-K, Thank you for the refill and for not spilling it all over my mess here. I’m Catherine by the way, but most people call me Cat.”

Kara pauses as Cat’s sexy thin lips blow air over the heat plumes of the fresh cup before she replies a bit confused, “Oh, oh, hi Catherine/Cat!! But, that’s not how you pronounce...I mean...No worries. This isn’t much of a mess. Just looks more like a maze of possibilities.” 

Cat stares up at Kara’s face and into her eyes now and her breath catches, but she brightly smiles through it. She recovers her voice after a brief moment of intensely locking her hazel eyes onto Kara’s crystal blue ones, “An interesting way of putting things! Hmm, you are most certainly not that frazzled donut maker gal I met earlier, but you might want to adjust that name badge before other customers arrive so you appear less frazzled yourself.”

Kara looks down and frustratedly sighs, “Gah! Oops! Anyhow, I tend to consume more donuts daily than any I was ever capable of making without burning to a crisp. So umm, nope, I’m definitely not the donut maker here.” 

Cat loudly chuckles. Kara feels a few beads of nervous sweat trickle down her forehead and her own heartbeat pick up at hearing that beautiful sound. After Kara turns around and puts the hot coffee pot down on the long counter behind them, she quickly wipes her face with a napkin. 

Cat pours the almond milk in and slowly lifts the refreshed mug to her mouth and takes a long sip of the new coffee and lets out a loud moan as she reacts, “Wow! That’s not a Noonan’s latte, but quite a lot better than that first cup!”

Kara turns to face Cat and flashes her a silly pleased grin as she leans against the long dining counter behind her with her muscular arms on display. Cat definitely checks out those dreamy arms as she smirks back. However, their momentary connection is broken off when the town sheriff Lucy Lane and her deputy Vasquez enter the shop.

“Two regulars?” Kara presumedly offers before Lucy or Vasquez can say anything as they turn to the woman Kara is clearly enamored with by the silly smile on her face.

Lucy adds, “Make it a double for both of us, Kara. Wish you had flavor shots, but the espresso/latte machine arrives soon enough, right?” 

Kara responds, “Yeah, should be here by either Thursday or Friday night. Then I can even get a cart set up at the dock for the early, early mornings at least.”

Lucy approaches Cat as Vasquez sits down at the coffee shop counter, “That will be nice for the fishermen.”

Lucy smugly adds, “And for the occasional yacht owners like Miss Grant here we get stopping in every now and again.”

Kara’s jaw drops as she hears that and runs back into the kitchen to excitedly tell Alex in less than a hushed whisper, “OMG! That gorgeous lady owns a yacht!”

Cat blushes as she responds to Lucy, “Please! It’s hardly a yacht. It’s just an old house boat that was gifted to me. Anyways, how did you discover who I am and what possessed you to announce it?”

Lucy replies, “A Granted Wish painted along the sides made it quite simple to look up online and find the owner of easily. This is just a warning, but you need to go to town hall and get a dock station permit if you plan to stay in town for more than 48 hours. Permanent boat owners here have dock slips. Also, be careful not to park your watercraft at any of the red posted markers. Green posts are for visitors.”

Cat looks at Lucy’s uniform badge as she answers, “Noted, Sheriff Lane. I am here for an attempt to have a brief escape from my busy life so if you can maybe not announce who I am to anyone else while I am visiting, I would greatly appreciate that?”

Lucy nods in agreement though she knows the very active rumor mill in this small town will not keep this quiet for long with or without Lucy telling anyone else.

Cat finishes her fresh cup and calls out, “Can I get another cup, KAH-RUH!!!

Cat finds herself shouting the girl’s name as she only then realizes that cute, nervous barista is now in the kitchen. 

Lucy turns around from Cat as she hears the plastic doors between the dining room and kitchen flap open as Alex appears with two plates of fresh donuts. She immediately sits down on a stool next to Vasquez ready to indulge. She smiles hungrily at Alex as much as if not more than the donuts.

After a few minutes, Kara returns with a fresh hot pot of coffee for Cat and rambles as she pours it into her mug, “Apologies for the prolonged wait. It takes some time to brew a good, strong pot. You know I sort of overheard some of what Lucy told you. I could help you get to town hall for that dock permit when it opens. Maybe I can also give you a quick tour of our town afterwards.”

Cat seems to shut Kara’s hopes down, “Bold of you little eavesdropper to assume that I am staying here for more than two days.” 

Kara pouts, but then sternly suggests, “You absolutely must! Our town holds an amazing lantern festival on the water this coming Saturday night. Plus, Alex makes our family’s famous sticky buns for the Fourth of July fun day and carnival that’s just a few weeks away. I wish she made them all the time, but more people enjoy donuts, which I will never understand. They are alright, I guess.”

Cat coughs as she interrupts Kara’s excited and nervous ramble, “Just alright is not such a glowing recommendation on those fatty treats. Do you have anything not so doughy or sticky that is still delightful? I never got a menu.”

Kara apologetically responds, “Oh shucks, I’m so sorry! Our head cook Winn usually writes the day to day menu up on the board above the donut selection as we haven’t printed out our new menus just yet. Looks like he didn’t write it up today. Well, he makes a standard omelet that different things can be added to just veggies or different meat like bacon bites or cut sausage. We always have some fresh fruit and pancakes too, but the latter might be just too overfilling for your sensitive pallet. The veggie egg white omelet is probably the best with extra diced carrots added in.”

Cat jokes, “Do you take me for a bunny rabbit?”

Kara laughs, “Oh, no! Of course not! You’re way cuter! Uhh, I mean I just think you would enjoy that option best. It’s yummy if you like vegetables!”

Cat smiles and nods, “I will accept your recommendation and I am famished so Chop, Chop!” 

Kara runs to the kitchen with Cat’s orders just as the small shop starts filling up with more customers as fishermen and local store owners stream in. Cat turns back to her project scattered out before her as Kara attends to other customers.

When Cat first bites into the omelet Kara suggests for her, she sinfully moans and almost everyone in the shop turns to look at her. Still, she only has eyes for Kara who does over-pour another customer’s coffee mug as she watches Cat chew. She profusely apologizes to the man in front of her before she briskly walks away from him to ask Cat how her meal is.

Cat answers, “Quite delicious, but one thing would make it even better.”

Kara questions, “Huh? What’s that?”

Cat responds, “A little hot sauce?”

Kara doesn’t respond verbally right away. Instead, she just runs back and forth from the kitchen with a small bottle that is clearly a homemade concoction. 

She excitedly offers it to Cat, “Here try this! It should do the trick!”

Cat spurts some on and takes another bite she clearly enjoys as she moans even louder now.

She starts to smile as she notices Kara hasn’t stopped staring at her, “That’s, that’s beyond wow!”

Kara boldly replies, “Hits the spot, right? I’m glad you like it! Our hottest sauce for the hottest chick here!” 

Cat both jokingly and brazenly counters, “How dare you compare me to a little fuzzy animal twice in one day? I am not small, nor fuzzy! Plus, I think you might actually be the most smoking hot chick here, Kara.”

Kara blushes and asks again, “So, you will stick around more than two days, yes? And, I can show you around town?”

Cat happily answers, “Yes, Yes, I would be excited to spend more time with you because who knew one of the women running the place was truly the most charming delight to be had in the whole shop?”

Kara beams at Cat’s appraisal of her and gleefully dances around the shop refilling customer’s cups and sliding order plates down with finesse before she returns to take Cat out as promised after the morning rush. Kara bravely motions for them to link arms and hold their hands together. She ends up eliciting a shrill squeaking noise when Cat briefly kisses her cheek. Cat calls Kara ‘my sweet little mouse’ and Kara loves it as every cat needs a mouse to catch and play with. As they stroll around town arm in arm, Cat thinks about how this is the best break from work she’s taken in years as Kara ponders how long she can get Cat to stay in not only the town, but her life. A long while on both counts she hopes. 


End file.
